There is an image processing apparatus for detecting an object in the area surrounding a vehicle using a plurality of images captured in different directions by a plurality of cameras provided on the vehicle in order to increase the accuracy with which objects in the area surrounding the vehicle are detected. The image processing apparatus includes behavior estimating means for estimating behavior parameters that indicate the behavior of the vehicle with respect to the respective images, setting means for setting behavior parameters to be used for detecting an object in the area surrounding the vehicle on the basis of the plurality of behavior parameters estimated respectively with respect to the plurality of images, and object detecting means for detecting an object in the area surrounding the vehicle using the behavior parameters set by the setting means and the plurality of images (see, for example, Patent Document 1).